


Kiss, Don't Tell.

by blueberryjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryjedi/pseuds/blueberryjedi
Summary: Your twin brother (Obi-Wan Kenobi) Has been best friends with Anakin Skywalker for a big part of his life, but when Anakin stays with you and your brother for a few days, who knows what is to come.





	1. The Dawn of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I've put a lot of work into it! Please comment and tell me what you'd like to see in future chapters :)

 “Hey y/n?” Your brother said in a quiet whisper whilst walking into your room at 8:03 in the a.m. Obi-Wan was your twin brother and the two of you moved in together about a year and a half ago. Obi-Wan worked as a surgeon and it’s not as if he didn’t make good money, he definitely did, which left you confused as to why the two of you still lived together, you both had fairly good incomes and could fend for yourself, but half the cost of a 2 bedroom apartment just left extra cash on the table, and nobody was complaining. 

   

      “Yes Obi-Wan?” You replied, it was your one day off and yet your brother still found a way to ruin it by letting in that small crack of daylight into your reasonably dark room. 

 

    “When I come home today, Anakin will be visiting, for a couple of days, I just wanted to let you know that you might want to clean up and get rid of the *erghm* undergarments that are dispersed over the room.” Just Great. Anakin Skywalker was one of your brothers close friends he met in high school, and they also went to the same medical school, now Anakin is his intern at the hospital he’s working at. You really didn’t dislike Anakin, but he got on your nerves most of the time, he was 4 years younger than you, and that did not keep him from having a massive crush on you, boy was he whipped. It’s not that Anakin was unattractive, because he was attractive in so many ways, when it came to looks, personality and other things that you tried not to think about… It made you wonder why he didn’t go for anyone else, because clearly other girls were interested, it flattered you at first but after 2 full years of him, it got to a point that made your blood boil when you saw him.

 

    “Yeah okay, I’ll clean up around the house.” You said stretching yourself out of bed, turning on the overhead light, seeing the mess in front of you, making you wonder if you ever cleaned.

 

    You started to pick your the panties and bras off the ground and place them into your laundry basket, occasionally ‘shooting hoops’ to make things more fun for yourself. After you finished the process of cleaning your room you walked into the kitchen making yourself a pot of coffee, while also pulling out a small bag of joints and lighting one up. Smoking wasn’t an everyday event on your agenda but once every now and then you liked to have something to start your day off in interesting ways. Obi-Wan was big on the whole pot thing, for somebody with such a serious job it was quite hilarious to think of him as the stoner he was in high school. After the coffee finished you placed the joint on the table while putting it out a bit and tucking it away for later, you pulled a plain white mug out of the cupboard and filled it with black coffee, cream and sugar wasn’t your favorite, most of the time you preferred the bitter taste of coffee because it helped you wake up more than the sweet flavor of sugary sweet coffee drinks everyone seemed to love. 

 

   Even though you didn’t really feel the need to clean anything other than your room, you still did the dishes and vacuumed the living room, once you were on a cleaning high, you couldn’t stop, organizing was something you loved to do, but keeping your room clean always seemed to be hard for you, mainly because there was no point if nobody was going to see it, it’s not as if you had a boyfriend who used your bedroom, though you wouldn’t mind sharing your room with somebody. The last boyfriend you had was in your senior year of high school, you decided to break up with him because you were taking on life as an adult and desperately needed to disconnect yourself from high school, you had gone on dates since the last break-up you had, but nothing ever seemed to go any further than a couple of dinners and bowling dates. 

 

   It was a Friday and as far as Obi-Wan knew, he had no surgeries he had to report to, so that mean he would come home earlier today than he usually did. It was now 4:30 and he was coming home at 5:00 and bringing Anakin with him. Before leaving, Obi-Wan told you that Anakin would be staying for a few days because he needs to be on top of his schedule as an intern, seeing as this week he would be by Obi-Wan’s side for all his surgeries, and he wouldn’t be able to get to the hospital fast enough from where he lives, in the case of an unexpected surgery. Anakin and Obi-wan, despite the age difference, were good friends. Obi-wan was like a brother to Anakin, and your family considered that to be true as well. 

 

   It was 5:17 and Obi-wan walked through the door. The way your apartment was set up, the kitchen was open to the living room so Obi-wan could see you watching tv as he entered in with Anakin. 

      

    “Hello, y/n, I’m glad you cleaned up around the house.” Obi-wan said in a somewhat sarcastic tone, seeing as how you only vacuumed and did the dishes. 

      

     “It could be worse, be thankful.” You said back not making eye contact, you kept watching whatever bullshit reality show was on tv, but in the corner of your eye, you could see Anakin. His hair was a bit longer from the last time you saw him, but it suited him. 

        

      “Hey y/n.” Anakin said while clearing his throat, you turned your head to fully examine him, after all you hadn’t seen him for roughly half a year. 

        

       “Hey Anakin, How’ve you been?” You said walking toward the kitchen table, tapping your nails on the granite surface as you reached the edge of the countertop. Obi-wan knew of Anakin’s crush on you and gave you a look as to say ‘hey, don’t lead him on’ which, in a way, made you think that your _own_ twin-brother thought you returned those feelings Anakin had for you.

         

        “oh, um… I’ve been good… yeah…. And how about yourself?” his awkwardness made you slightly chuckle, you had known him since he was a freshman in high school, yet he was still _weird_ around you.

         

        “I’ve been good, though living with Obi-wan, might just push me to the edge.” You joked, raising the pitch of your voice towards the end of your sentence, and slightly pushing your brother. Obi-wan laughed back and gestured to Anakin while telling him where to put his things. Most people would probably think that a surgeon and an intern staying together was a bit off, but for them it was different, seeing them together just made you think of back in the day when it was staying over for the purpose of fun.

 

       While you were watching t.v on the couch in your living room, you heard footsteps approaching from behind you, while turning around, you expected to see Obi-Wan, instead you were greeted by a shy Anakin. He sat down beside you, and you knew the days ahead would be a hell of a time.  

 


	2. Nothin' Like Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you find out more about the reader, so you’re finding out more about yourself, if that makes sense :) and you'll be having more of an interaction with Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ’ve changed the format a tiny bit :) I think the next chapter might include a day at the readers work place! just to add extra stress for the events to come. also y/c/n means ‘your states name’ ALSOx2 there are spoilers for the movie “Dead Silence” so if you’re every planning on watching that, watch it now, then come back, unless spoilers don’t bother you, it’s nothing huge anyway. Leave some comments telling me what you'd like to see in future chapters :>)

 After a day of working, you came home around 4:00, it was a usual time for you, and there was nothing to complain about. You loved your job, you worked as an art teacher for middle school students, and though they were a handful more than half the time, you loved all the kids you taught. You encountered many people on many occasions who thought a 23 year old teacher was too young, that you ‘settled for a career’ too early and now you were stuck educating little kids for the rest of your life, for you though, that was far from how you saw things. To you, teaching and art were passions you loved. In school, you weren’t to great at the core classes of Math, English, Social Studies, and Science, but Art always stuck out to you, because it taught kids (and adults) that you didn’t have to get anything right, or take tests that determined the outcome of your whole life, because no matter what you paint, draw, sketch it was always right, considering there were so many types of art. There was no such thing as bad art in your mind. Which is probably why many of your paintings were scattered around your apartment. 

     It was almost 5:00 which was the time Obi-Wan came home, and _now_ it was the time Anakin and Obi-Wan came home. Even if Obi-Wan wasn’t in the middle of a surgery he still stayed at the hospital. You guys lived fairly close, so there was really no point in him staying because if he got paged, he could probably just walk to where he needed to be. That was the reason Anakin was staying with you, sleeping on your couch, and eating your food. His house was just too “far away” to be by Obi-Wan’s side in all his surgeries, this mostly sounded like a bullshit excuse to you, considering none of Obi-Wan’s other interns happened to be residing in your home. 

     At this point it was 5:24 p.m. You figured Obi-Wan and Anakin should be home by now, but they didn’t show up at their regular time. It was possible they were getting more things at Anakin’s home, which was pretty far and would explain the time delay, but, judging by Anakin’s huge suitcase he brought with him yesterday, that couldn't be what they were doing. Just around 5:35, Anakin and Obi-Wan came through the door, you could feel the cold air come in to the heated apartment, and it was quite refreshing if you were being honest. You noticed Obi-Wan was holding a pizza box from a local pizza place that you didn’t quite know the name of. 

   “Pizza!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, slightly tossing the box onto the countertop. You chuckled at his excitement for the greasy triangular food and opened the box to reveal a plain cheese pizza. 

     “He um, wanted to get plain, I suggested mushrooms but—“ Anakin spoke softly when he saw your face revealing the basically naked slices of pizza in the box. 

     “But Mushroom would’ve been worse?” You looked up, jokingly. You liked messing with him, it was a little bit childish, but then again so was his crush on you. You weren’t sure why he didn’t come out and just admit it, everyone knew. I mean, your goddamn parents knew, but you wanted him to admit it to you, so you could finally address the elephant in the room, and get rid of it. 

     “Yeah, yeah I guess” He chuckled back, his face turning a pinkish color, you guessed from embarrassment after you said his pizza topping choice was terrible. Which now, you felt kind of bad about. 

     “Hey Ani, if you’re going to try and make conversation with my sister find out her likes and dislikes” Obi-Wan said looking back between me and Anakin, nudging him a little bit. 

     “Yeah, so Anakin tell me, how has everything with your job been?” You asked trying to make conversation while eating a slice of the pizza that was already cold. 

     “It’s um, it has been good, especially working with Obi-Wan, I mean, having a familiar face around is always nice.” he replied, you knew that him and Obi-Wan were basically like brothers, and seeing them together made you happy, like you’ve said before, it reminds you of the old days. 

     “Must be nice to be best friends with one of the best surgeons in y/s/n” You said, which was kind of a stretch. You weren’t actually sure where your brother stood on the “Best Surgeons List” but since he was related to you, you had to talk nicely about him, sometimes. 

     “He teaches me everything I know.” Anakin said pretending to raise a glass to Obi-Wan as he acted very humble. 

     “Oh don’t act like that, I’m no better than any other surgeon.” Obi-Wan chuckled and then sighed grabbing another slice of pizza and setting it on his paper plate, since the both of you were too lazy or too busy to ever do dishes. 

     “Why so distressed?” Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, his hand resting on the table. You placed your palm on your cheek, expecting to hear an unnecessarily and grotesquely detailed story about a surgery her performed, he enjoyed telling those more often than he should, life as a surgeon I guess.

    “It’s nice to see us all together, I mean, I haven’t seen you guys get along since that night at the Grand River Motel.” You paused while slightly choking on your water remembering how long ago that night was.     

   “Damn, that was so long ago. That place looks so different now, with all that construction going on.” You said at least trying to break the silence in the room from the mention of the night at the lake. 

    “I agree, It would be nice to return sometime, but, like you said, with all the construction going on in that area it wouldn’t be worth it. Not the same” Obi-Wan said, He was always the adventurous type, in college he was always traveling, but once he got into serious medical work he took a break and hasn’t returned to it since. A slight mention of nature trips could bring mixed feelings to the table. 

    You noticed Anakin staring at you from across the table, looking back from his plate and again to your face. You felt a little uncomfortable with all the awkward tension in the room so you suggested watching a movie, the terrible thing about this idea was that everyone had a different genre they wanted to watch. For Obi-Wan it was always an action movie, and the few nights you actually joined him to watch one, he was more than happy.  Anakin suggested a horror movie, which you were not opposed to, but you were in the mood for something along the lines of a light-hearted comedy. After about 20 minutes of constant bickering, mostly between you and Obi-Wan, the 3 of you decided on a horror movie, “Dead Silence” was the title.

    Since the couch is where Anakin was sleeping in his time at Casa De La Kenobi, you knew that if you felt tired you couldn’t just pass out on the couch as you so often did. Yes, Technically it was only 6:55 p.m, but after a long day of overlooking art work, you needed rest to prepare for the next day, so feeling tired at this hour on weekdays was typical for you. At this point Obi-Wan was already snoring on the reclining chair, you were constantly shaking him and you would always get the same response. 

     “I have been up this whole time Nova” 

We all know that’s bullshit. You just let him sleep. Now it was just you and Anakin, Now, the movie was almost over, the plot-line confused you a bit, but Anakin had already seen the movie so he explained most everything to you.

     “Wait so she was pregnant?” You asked shocked at all the plot-twists this movie had, and it wasn’t even over. 

      “Well, Yeah” Anakin chuckled, he thought it was cute when you asked questions about things you were interested in, especially when you were asking him, though he’d never admit it.

      You hadn’t really noticed, but you were closer to Anakin then when you originally sat down, it was most likely due to the movie, how scared you were made you need comfort and Anakin being next to you was the best thing at the moment. Your shoulders were touching, your knees where touching his thighs, it wasn’t weird surprisingly, it was actually comfortable and casual. His skin was soft, but rough at the same time, in a good way. It wasn't cold like most people, it was warm which made you want to be closer to him. At the last few seconds of the movie a face popped up on the screen which basically scared you shitless. Anakin felt you jump and began to laugh at you. 

      “Shut up jerk” you laughed back, elbowing him. 

      “I’m just saying, how did that scare you? it was so cliche!” He smiled at you, you grabbed the remote and turned off the t.v, then reached for the lights, just temporarily so you could see where you were going. 

      “I’m sure the first time you watched it, you jumped too. You’re not exactly the most brave person I know.” Even though you were joking, and he knew it, he seemed a bit taken back by that comment, which led you to telling him you were just kidding. 

      “I’m sure Obi-Wan will find his way to his room. If not he’ll be up at 3 a.m, you know him. Anyways, goodnight”  You said turning off the light and returning to your room. 

       “Goodnight Nova” You heard him say in a yell-whisper, which made you smirk a bit. You walked into your room, and picked out a pair of pajama pants and just a simple white tee and fell onto your bed, letting the soft white comforter bring you to a nice rest. 


	3. Part 1 of Day 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has some alone time with Anakin! Yay that's definitely needed because due to Anakin’s shyness he hasn’t had much time to talk to you! This story starts off with your day at work… So no Ani in the beginning :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my 3rd chapter, it's a little short. I know! It seems things are moving really quickly in terms of uploads, but I just have some amazing Ideas for upcoming chapters and I’m excited to share them with you guys. Once again, make sure to leave some comments, I’d love to hear what you guys would like to see in upcoming chapters.

 Oh god, it was only 2:00 p.m and you were already wishing you were at home to take a break from the screaming mess that were middle school students. It was only Tuesday and the kids had already started on their projects that were due next Friday. You sat at your desk, using the shitty and cheap oil pastels the school provided, so you could sketch a quick little painting of one of the vases in your class, it was cliche but it was something easy and got you to focus on something. Often times you brought in some of your old art supplies for the kids to use, but since they didn’t really understand the value of most things, they were usually broken, lost, or stolen. Which was something that got on your nerves, but to hell with it, you loved these kids so providing good materials for them was something you loved doing. 

     The dismissal bell rang at 3:05 and since you didn’t have any work to grade, you decided to clean up the room a little bit, pack up your things, and leave. You got into your car and drove home. Once you arrived at the door to your apartment, you jumbled through your bag to get your keys, searching through every pocket and under every paper. Almost instantly you remembered setting them down next to the sink in your Art room. You mumbled a few cuss words to yourself, as if that were going to make them magically drop into your hands. You picked up your bag, getting ready to go to your car, and head back to the school. ‘Why didn’t you just keep your car keys and house keys on the same chain like a normal fucking person?’ You wondered to yourself, this situation happened on many occasions and by now you probably should have put them on the same keychain. Right as you turned, Anakin opened the door.

    “Y/N?” His head popping out of the door. 

    “Oh my god, Anakin, your-you're here?” You were shocked, Obi-Wan never came home, so that must mean he’s here alone, or Obi-Wan changed his schedule on you. 

   “Um, Obi-Wan gave me a copy of the keys so, Yeah, I’m here.” He paused and there was a silence before he began to speak again “Well, I just heard somebody fumbling outside the door,  and looking at the time I figured it must’ve been you.” He widened the door to let you in, you'd get your keys tomorrow. 

   “I just forgot my fucking keys at the school, and I was headed back to get them, thank god you were here.” Anakin blushed at your comment, like he was a hero, saving you from the gas prices. 

      “Anyway, why’re you here, I mean shouldn’t you be by Obi-Wan’s side?” You joked, since you didn’t think your brother would ever leave the hospital before 5:00. 

     “You know him, he’ll stay at the hospital even if they don’t want him there, he’s dedicated. I just decided to come here, so I’m not wasting the day away.” 

     “You’re telling me. Everyday from 8:00 am to 5:00 he's dedicated to the hospital, I'm sure he’d like to stay longer.” You laughed to yourself. “He probably feels joy when he gets paged in the middle of the night.” You said earning a chuckle from Anakin. 

    “So, tell me Ani, how does it feel to be so smart that your an intern at a hospital at the age of 19?” You asked, and you really were curious. Anakin had skipped a few grades, along with your brother and attended college at a younger age than most. 

    “Stop y/n. I’m not that smart, I just have the ability and brain capacity to understand things quickly.” You could tell he wasn’t just acting like he didn’t know he was smart, he truly believed what he was telling you. 

    “Ani, you’re very smart. Believe me, you’re an intern at one of the best hospitals and you’re only 19.” This time you weren’t just messing with him to get his cheeks a slight pink color. You really thought Anakin was doing amazing things for someone of his age. You think being so young around much older people is what made him shy. 

    “Thanks y/n. It means a lot.”  He said. Then all at once, his pager went off and he grabbed his things and hurried out the door, he barely even said goodbye, but it helped get rid of the silence that was overcoming the room.  You noticed it often, that silence that came between you and Anakin, it was almost as if none of you knew what you wanted to say, or at least, how to say it. You liked to blame it on his awkwardness, because for you, around Anakin, you weren’t awkward, there have probably been a few times you avoided conversation with him, but you had your reasons. 

     The apartment was now empty, like it was most days until 5, but today it felt different. It felt like nobody was coming home, if that even made any sense. It was the same feeling you’d get after everyone went home from a sleepover and you just sat on the couch feeling, well, alone. You wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but you secretly hoped Anakin came home around the same time everyday.


	4. Part 2 of Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Reader have more dialogue, most of this story is dialogue anyway. That’s all I’m telling you ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I started writing chapter 1 I’ve been excited for this chapter! I'm not sure when it’ll be uploaded, but it might take a while, I need to figure out how I want this one to go! If you want me to do parts to the days just let me know! It won’t have to be all the time, but I definitely want Anakin and the reader to have some more alone time. If you can’t tell by the chapter name, this is part 2 of the 2nd day that Anakin has been visiting. So this will take place more around 5, like the other chapters have been. This chapter is pretty short, only due to the fact it is basically the same day as the last chapter, if you want me to combine the first and second part of the day into one chapter, and not do parts, let me know.

 “What do you guys want for dinner?” You proposed while sitting on the couch looking up places near you for take out. 

     “We should go out somewhere.” Your brother yelled from the kitchen, Anakin agreed with his statement. 

      “I’m not in the mood to go out anywhere, I’ve had a long day.”

      “Loosing your keys is not a ‘long day'" Obi-Wan mocked you, you shot a look at Anakin knowing that he must’ve mentioned something to him, Anakin shrugged while slightly chuckling. 

      “Forget it, I’m just going to make something, I don’t feel like spending money anyway.” You got up from the couch, and looked through the cupboards. Anakin and Obi-Wan took your place on the couch, and they put some action movie on the t.v. You found a microwaveable bag of rice pilaf and another microwaveable bag for steamed broccoli, it wasn’t gourmet, but it would do for tonight. As you put those in the microwave, you waited in the kitchen, until the microwave beeped. 

     You took out the rice and broccoli and put in on a plate, grabbing a fork to mix the two with. Before you knew it, Anakin came in watching you make your dinner. 

    “Listen, I made this so you’re not getting any” You joked, as he broke his gaze with your fork. 

    “Even If you offered I wouldn't have any of it”  Anakin smirked, taking a seat on the stool next to you.

    “Very funny, so what brings you to the kitchen?” 

    “You can only spend so much time with one twin, before you go to the next.” He added. Which you didn’t blame him, he spent so much time with your brother and you were shocked, honestly, if you had to spend this much time with your brother, work with him, hang out with him, eat with him… You’d probably die. Living with him was enough.

     “I agree, except I can’t get away from Obi-Wan” You joked, but part of that was true, you didn’t have many friend to go out with, and between leaving for work at 7:30 a.m and coming home around 3:30, most of the friends that you’ve made were busy. Weekends were your only free time, and you usually spent that time grading work.

     “Wouldn’t it be nice if we could both get away for a while?” You stiffened at his remark, you weren’t sure what he was suggesting but you could tell he knew you were uncomfortable.

      “Oh god, no, um, I didn’t mean it like that y/n. I just meant like a vacation, like separate, I um.. yeah, I’ve messed this up.” His face was a bright red at this point and he was avoiding eye contact with you. The room fell silent, besides the T.V that was on in the living room. You finished your ‘dinner’ and placed the dish in the dishwasher. 

     “Well, uh, have fun being with Obi-Wan again, I’m off to take a shower.” You said, making your way to the bathroom. You looked behind you watching him return to the living room where Obi-Wan was. 

     

       Quite honestly, you loved showering. It was time to yourself, and between your job, and living with Obi-Wan and temporarily Anakin, You **really** needed time to yourself. There was only one bathroom in the entire apartment, and it was located at the end of an unnecessary hallway. When you got out of the shower, you turned the fan on in the bathroom, just to clear things out. You grabbed a towel from the closet and wrapped it around yourself. You looked down at the clothes you had taken off when entering the shower, realizing you forgot your clothes in your room. You let out a slight groan, opening the door heading to your room, you were looking at you feet create wet patterns on the floor, and then it happened.

       You bumped into Anakin, dropping your clothes and slightly dropping the damp towel wrapped around you.

       “Holy Shit Ani!” You whisper-yelled, trying not to cause a scene. He seemed to be fixated on your body causing you to lightly slap his arm as to say ‘eyes are up here’

       “Nothing I haven’t seen before” He scoffed. The instant he said that, his body straightened and his face was pale. After making that comment, you could tell, he immediately wanted to take it back. You, well you were shocked too. You never though shy little Anakin would think something like that, let alone say it.

         “Tell me you did not just say that” you snapped at him, marching back to your room, towel still around you. You closed the door continuing to get dressed, on cue Anakin knocked on the door. You got up and let him in, you were expecting to hear an apology, but instead.

         “Y/n I think we should talk about that night at the motel.” His voice and body were serious, they were stiff and made you shudder.

         “Anakin, keep your voice down. Obi-Wan could, he could hear you.” You whispered, pulling him closer to you and further into your room.

          “We’ve both been avoiding this and I know it.” He sat at the edge of your bed and gestured to sit next to him. 

           “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

           “Stop y/n, I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you, for once.” His voice sounded rough and deep, you weren’t used to seeing Anakin this way. 

           “Yeah, well, I’m trying to avoid it!” Your words were fast, and your yells were still whispered. You were constantly tapping your hands on something, you were ridden with anxiety. You knew this moment would come, but you just weren’t sure when. 

            “Y/n please, can we talk about what happened, There are things we need to clear up, you know it’s true, don’t deny it.” He looked at you waiting for a response, you sighed getting yourself ready.

             “Okay Ani, let’s talk.” 

 


	5. The Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night at the motel, get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been waiting to write this chapter! This is where some smut comes in, but if you’re not here for that, skip to the next chapter where Ani and The reader talk about the night.

It’s been God knows how long since that night at the lake, It wasn’t supposed to play out that way… you still regret what happened at the motel…

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

_You and Ani had both been drinking, Obi-Wan was out taking pictures of the lake. You had your own Motel room, but you were hanging out in Anakin and Obi-Wan’s shared room chatting with Anakin, waiting for your brother to return._

 

_“You’ve been friends with my brother for so long, honestly I don’t know how you put up with him” You took sips of your drink in between your sentence, Anakin moved closer to you, moving from the bed he was sitting on, to the bed you were sitting on. Anakin’s crush on you was obvious, his lips always quivered, he would barely ever talk to you, he’d just laugh at everything you said, avoiding conversation._

_“I love your crush on me Ani, you’re so cute” He leaned away from you and blushed, you had never outright mentioned anything about his infatuation with you, because even though you loved messing with him, you wouldn’t want to put him in an uncomfortable spot, but your drunk self didn’t care._

 

_“Uh, thanks. I guess” He said, running his hand through his hair and blushing mad crazy, you weren’t going to lie, Anakin_ **_was_ ** _cute, he was attractive and didn’t have a bad personality, you weren’t sure what held you back from going for him._

 

_“You know, Obi-Wan has been gone forever, I don’t think he’ll be back for a while.” You looked at Ani, leaning closer to him, you could almost hear him gulp, like he was scared of you, and he most likely was. You weren’t sure what made you act on impulse, but you kissed him, wrapping your arms around his neck as he shyly placed his hands on your hips, so lightly, as if you were a stranger._

_“Y/n, stop, Obi-Wan, h-he could come in.” He spoke as you began to leave marks on his neck, his breathing getting heavier._

_“You want me to stop? But Ani, I thought this was what you wanted?”_

_“Well, I-I… I don’t know. You’re, You’re drunk.” You stopped and looked at him, his eyes constantly moving, looking at various things in the room that weren’t you._

_“So are you… Anakin If you want me to stop, I will.” You pulled away from his neck, and sat closer to him, resting your hand on his knee._

_“No, wait, don’t… don’t stop.” He begged, you chuckled and continued to leave ‘love-bites’ on his neck. He let out a small moan. That was your cue to push him back onto the bed and move back up to his lips, softly kissing him, the kiss became rough as time went on, before you knew it, he took the bold move, pushing his tongue in, the kiss was sloppy and messy and you hated to admit but it was the best you had in awhile._

_You removed your shirt, revealing your plain bra, it wasn’t anything crazy, but Anakin was definitely happy about it, since you didn’t think he had the bravery to initiate anything you took his hand placing it on your chest, you began to grind your hips into his, causing a moan to escape his lips. You could feel him becoming hard through his pants, you smirked at him, remembering there was no going back from this. You unbuttoned his top exposing his chest, he wasn’t a body builder but he definitely had definition, you ran your hand down his stomach, reaching his belt, you began to palm him through the jeans he was wearing, earning another moan from Anakin._

_“Are you sure about this?” Anakin said, his cheeks the deepest color you’ve ever seen them_

_“Ani… I-i want you… Now.”  You said beginning to unbuckle his belt, letting him remove the rest as you joined him, taking off all the clothing on you had remaining You were now both naked, he took a second to look at your body, lust filled his eyes. You couldn’t help but blush at the younger boy’s infatuation with you. He leaned in for a kiss to heat things up, but proceeded to bump his forehead into yours._

_“Oh, I’m sorry.”  He looked down in embarrassment, you laughed at him, pulling his shoulders as your lips finally connected. You pulled him on top of you, pushing yourself into the kiss, wanting to speed things up because you weren’t sure when Obi-Wan would return. There was nothing between you and Anakin’s bodies, no clothing. It felt awkward, the way your bodies were so close, It wasn’t hot and passionate, it was awkward and it was sex, sex between you and your brothers best friend._

_Anakin began to return the marks you had given him. He was sucking on your neck, leaving hickeys that would definitely be questionable. After all the sweaty, weird, awkward making out, you began to stare at him waiting in silence for him to say something, anything._

_“Um, I don’t want to hurt you y/n”_

_“You won’t Ani, But we need to do this thing if we’re going to do it.” And by the looks of it, there was no going back. He lined himself up to your entrance, pushing in slowly, causing you to inhale sharply at the pain caused by slight stretching, you hadn’t been active in a few years so it was to be expected. Anakin quickly apologized, stopping himself inside you, though you had a minimal amount of water in your eyes, you assured him everything was okay, that you needed him to keep going. With that, he began to thrust into you at a steady pace, and his pace was fast, it wasn’t inhumane, but it was faster than most partners you had been with, you thought it was to finish faster, as your brother could walk in at any moment._

_“Fuck, Oh my god Ani” You moaned out, followed by more small breathless moans, he placed a hand over your mouth, grunting to himself, trying to keep quiet. His grunts were deep and really turned you on. You were both close, your nails harshly scratching down his back as you got closer to your climax, his thrusts became faster, as his eyes shut. You both finished. You stood up, Anakin and You cleaning yourselves off and fixing the bed. Getting dressed as quick as possible._

_You and Anakin sat in silence, on separate beds for about 7 minutes before Obi-Wan came in the room._

_“What did I miss?”  Obi-wan asked, setting his camera down on the desk and taking a seat next to you._

_“Nothing” You responded, looking at your thumbs, trying to find a way not to be obvious about what had happened._

_“Well, I should go.” You added, grabbing your phone and hotel key leaving as quick as possible. “See ya guys.”_

\------------------------------------------

   “Okay Ani, Let’s Talk.” 


End file.
